Aztecs
History The Aztec people, like many in history, lived and died on the whims of the Gods. Originally a tribe of hunter-gatherers from a region is northern Mexico known as Aztlan, originally colonized, by some accounts, by the Atlanteans, the Aztec people migrated south and settled on the islands in Lake Texcoco during the 13th Century. It was on these islands they founded Tenochtitlan in 1325 it was Huitzilopochtli who guided the Aztecs to this spot, taking the guise of an eagle perched on a cactus. This was the first of many interactions with their Gods; be them fact or fiction; which would shape the history of the Aztec people. Considered uncivilized by neighboring civilizations, they quickly grew in strength and science, taking in the culture of neighboring civilizations, including the Toltecs, originators of all civilization in the region. This influx led to a variety of technological achievements, first and foremost the elaborate irrigation systems that turned Lake Texcoco into a thriving capital. In addition, early Aztecs made leaps and bounds in spiritual power. They began to domesticate the Ahuizotl, a strange, ape-like creature that had previously plagued the region. Popocatépetl, a legendary hero from the empire's youth, was deified after his death, becoming a mountain god alongside his lover, Iztaccíhuatl. A long line of ambitious kings followed, expanding the Aztec Empire to its zenith, stretching over most of present-day Mexico. Most of this expansion was simply conquest; a heavily militaristic society, perhaps inspired by their founder, Huitzilopochtli, also a mighty War God. Most conquered tribes changed into small states with heavy spite towards their new masters, who enslaved and absorbed the peoples into their caste-heavy society. With fear-based rule and human sacrifice, it was only by pure military might that the Aztecs remained hold over their vast territories. Many groups remained culturally sensitive to their roots; remnants of the Mayan Empire remained, as did a northern offshoot of the tribe of El Dorado; the founders of the legendary City of Gold. This created strong rebel sentiment among the people, despite the empire's might. By the start 16th Century, the Western World began to encroach on the Aztecs. The High Priestess Tetaxa, who was allegedly revived in 1507, has since been confirmed as time traveler Barbara Wright. Thomas Wingfield, an Englishmen unwillingly sent to New Spain, was the first Anglican to be accepted into Aztec society, marrying the daughter of Emperor Montezuma II and settling into society, despite conflicts between traditional Aztec beliefs and the Christian faith. Religion - Catholocism in particular - would continue to have a great influence far into the future of the region, even into modern Mexico. It was shortly before, and during, this period the Aztec Empire had entered into a new period of prosperity, as Chicóme-Xochitl Tliléctic Mixtli, close advisor of the emperor Montezuma, helped to unite the Aztec Triple Alliance (the main governing body of the empire) with Aztlan, their legendary homeland. In 1519, however, relations would quickly take a turn for the worse as Hernán Cortés led his infamous conquistadors to the New World. The Toltec Civilization which the Aztecs revered so highly placed great emphasis on duality; in particular, the twin deities Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca. Quetzalcoatl was the ruler of the Toltec civilization, also known as White Tezcatlipoca; to emphasize the contrast between the two. It was said that Tezcatlipoca exiled his rival, who promised he would one day return. Known for his white color and military might, it is easy to imagine the Aztec's confusion when a heavily armed, pale skinned warrior arrived from across the sea. Though the God's legacy doomed the Aztec Empire, in the modern world, Quetzalcoatl DID return - under the guise of Johny Azotl, in Patriot City. Cortés brought few men with him on his expedition, but many gained renown during the conquest. One pair, Tulio and Miguel, stumbled upon the legendary city of El Dorado, where they were worshiped as Gods. Though the high priest of the city, Tzekel-Kan, attempted to lead Cortés to the city, quick thinking by the pair helped save the city; for a short while, at the very least. Alonso Manrique traveled alongside the warlord and won the heart of Xuchitl, the daughter of King Nezahualpilli of Texcoco, both literally and metaphorically. His heavy Catholic leanings shaped the future of the civilization, and coupled with the brutal conquest of the region, Christianity put an end to the rich religion of the Aztecs. In only a few short weeks, Cortés amassed over 30,000 Mesoamerican troops from the conquered tribes, all of whom resented their cruel overlords. Allowed into Tenochtitlan by Montezuma, wary of defying the Gods, he turned against the emperor and sacked the city. For all intents and purposes, the Aztec Empire had fallen; however, Cortés continued to stamp out resistance for many years afterwards, and the influence of the empire survives to this day. Tenamaxtil attempted to raise an insurrection with like-minded Aztec splinter groups. One of Montezuma's illegitimate sons, Topiltzin, survived for years under the care of a Spanish friar, though he never attempted to revive his father's legacy. A wide variety of cities continued to dot the region, including one particular tribe that worshiped a pair Tyrannosaurus Rex. Despite defiance from indigenous groups in the region and the attempted rule of Montezuma's two sons, the region had thoroughly been conquered and New Spain was built on the riches of the Aztecs. Though the legacy of their gods doomed the Aztec people, in the modern world, Quetzalcoatl DID return - under the guise of Johny Azotl, in Patriot City. He quickly became an icon for the people of Mexico, and from the 20th Century into the 21st, many others followed suit. Aztek, champion of Quetzalcoatl, was accepted into the Justice League of America. El Fuerte and Thunder Hawk, two of Mexico's best known fighters, were accepted into the World Warrior Tournament, bolstering national pride. But the Aztecs would not be gone for ever: In the year 2011 Magic returned to the world and many Aztecs received the ancient powers of shamans and blood priests. In 2015, Francisco Pavón of the Azatlán Party was elected president of Mexico on a platform of nationalism and native resurgence - with the Awakening of Magic reviving long-dead Aztec blood magic, few chose to argue.' '''When Mexico went bankrupt the same year, president Pavón allowed the mega-corporation ORO, to rename Mexico Aztlan and Mexico City Tenochtitlan. With backing from the Aztechnology Corporation, believed by many to have origins in the uprooted New York Mafia, the country was renamed Aztlan, after the homeland of the ancient peoples. While many praised such nationalistic trends, this period of prosperity only lasted so long. Soon ORO would begin the process of insinuating into Aztlan's government. When ORO renamed itself Aztechnology in 2022, every aspect of the government was controlled by an employee of the mega-corporation. In the following decades, Aztlan expanded its territory by annexing Texas, San Diego, Guatemala, Belize, Honduras, El Salvador, Panama, Nicaragua and much of Venezuela and Colombia. In 2041 Aztechnology revoked the Roman Catholic Church and replaced it with the ancient cult of sacrifice practised by the Aztecs. Only three years later, in 2044 the Aztlan government nationalized all holdings belonging to corporations save for Aztechnology. From that year onward Aztlan became more and more a police state shaped by Aztec traditions, blood magic, propaganda, total surveillance, air pollution surrounding the centers of population as well as bioforming and genetical engineering. But the blood magic and the pitiless exploit of nature caused extreme pollution, turning most of Aztlan into desert or poisonous wasteland. Therefore nobody was surprised that Aztlan's nature finally collapsed with the launch of nuclear weapons in the next World War, finally ending the legacy of the Aztecs. Colonization Entry '''AZTECS' Leaders: Montezuma II (I-III), High Priestess Texaca (II), Huitzilopochtli(IV-VI) Unique Units: Jaguar Warrior (III-V), Eagle Warrior (VI) Legendary Unit: Ahuizotl((IV-VI) Unique Buildings: Sacrificial Altar (IV), Floating Gardens (V), Tlatchli (VI) Ability: Sacrificial Captives (V), Legend of the Five Suns (VI) Superhero: Quitzelacoatl(IV-VI)Category:People Category:Native Americans Category:Characters